Creation of Hope
by Masked Mouse
Summary: After reading Masked Bard's Olivia Goes West fanfic. It gave me an idea to do. Ratigan and Cat R Waul are defeated. But a new rat comes to town. He brings new hope to them. Who is he as he hold a great mystery. This time they are after the Flower of Time. Which can revise any part of history. Looks like it is up to Basil and Nellie Brie to save the day one again. Wiht some help fro
1. Progliue

Progliue:

Summery: After reading Masked Bard's Olivia Goes West fanfic. It gave me an idea to do. Ratigan and Cat R Waul are defeated. But a new rat comes to town. He brings new hope to them. Who is he as he hold a great mystery. This time they are after the Flower of Time. Which can revise any part of history. Looks like it is up to Basil and Nellie Brie to save the day one again. Wiht some help from Rosa and her team of friends including Basil's former girlfriend Isabella.

The creature stared at the battlegrounds below in anger blazing in the eyes. It didn't know either to fight or flee into the forest beyond from where the figure stood. It was lost in it's thoughts that burned in a powerful hatred. How dare they he thought destroy our leader's rise to power someday they will pay, somehow they will. The figure stood on the branch for a little longer alone. As the cold night blew about him feeling it understood his pain. Suddenly he caught sight out the corner of his eye something rustle below in the leaves on the ground. Quick at lighting speed since the figure neither telling it was male or female. In double fast motions he jumped down the tree avoiding the brnaches. At last he landed on the ground softly like a cat. He went up on tip toe making sure whatever it was didn't hear him coming. With one swift movement he pounced on the pile.

In his two hands was a tiny brown squirrel with dark eyes trying to wriggle free from his grip. Making sure no one was about he looked both ways in case the coast was clear. As he opened his mouth ripping at the frighten animal with his fanged teeth. Fur flew wildly onto the ground as fresh blood trickle down his muzzle to his chin. He took in deep breaths each time he stopped eating the creature. Once he was done with his fill he dropped it to the ground like an unloved toy. Near his feet was a small acorn. Probably the reason for the squirrel's swiped his mouth clean with a clawed hand clearing his mouth of any trances of blood.

It was hard being a rat in this world. He studied his former prey clearly.

''Pitiful how my life is to starve among this world as a shadow of my previous life'' he said to himself in the still cold night.

''Thank your lucky stars you weren't a female for that would be worst for both you and I'' he said then he moved on making sure to cover more ground.

He wanted to be far away in the forest by sunrise. He didn't dare wanted to be like the others defeated and locked in a cell for all their wicked ways. He gave a low snarl it was all her fault.

''Cursed princess why didn't she gave our leader the throne in the first place it would be much simple but nothing ever is'' he said.

His words were full of hate and spite. As he spoke some of the words rolled off his tongue but he sounded like a well spoken and cunning rat. He gave a smile to this yes that was how he was created to help them win this fight. Then one girl mouse had to go and ruin all their fun. The child of King Beros and Queen Bianca which was Princess Rosa. The first part of the plan went smoothly. Then one of his fellow allies had to go and screw the whole thing up. It wasn't just him that he felt to blame. No the others as well he thought at fault.

There was that demonic cat Red who should had used that spell at the right moment then they would had got rid of Darios. But no then there was Dark Marina the girl was spoiled rotten and her own vanity got in the way. That was her no use changing her. There was Belladonna too instead of flapping about zapping anyone in sight she might had aimed at the right target.

Axel and Demyx weren't no help either as they kept bumping into each other. The least one he trusted the most was Dark Darios. He had simply no logic or thought in his head. He knew he could trust Jenner. For he was cunning and tried his best to see he got rid of any pest. Also Ansem who found a way to weaken any light hearted spirit by breaking their souls. Yes he missed the good times things had become rather dull since King Beros was back on the throne.

As the light found it's way back to the kingdom again as flowers bloom and birds sang. The townspeople danced and were merry once again. It made him sick to the core. What good would singing and dancing do for his family. Nothing that was what as he needed a really good plan to get the others out. He knew his master Merlock was good for making up plans of whatever his evil thoughts were thinking. He kept moving till he came to a stop. He came near some tall grass knowing he had reached the woods.

The trees kept him safe by hiding his whole body from sight. He knew he must first rest before he continued on his way. He thought Toontica was starting to bore him. He need a new change and town where he called all the shots. But where or who would help him succeed in such a plan. As the sun began to rise as he fell onto the grass covering him from the outside world closing his eyes to drift off into sleep. The mid afternoon he awoke to hear a low buzzing sound. He lay stirring by the sound from where he lay. Thinking it was no more but a fly above his head. He could easily swat the mere insect. He awoke jumping to his feet to hear no creature or human. But he swore there was something in the forest. He leaned his entire back raising his ears up to locate where it was coming from. He opened his eyes once he knew the exact way to go.

He walked softly coming up to a pile of bushes with ripe berries, some poison ivy and a huge great oak stood alone. He looked at the tree for a long time. He could smell no scent since he could smell out a hundred miles or more. That was one of his many skills he was giving the talent of a gifted tracker. But he was sure there was something where he was standing. Turning to leave he saw something spinning to see the tree begin to open. A huge deep hole appeared in the base. He stared intoit to see nothing but blackness. Feeling his trip was useless as he began to fall into the tree. He tried to grip on for dear life but the tree wouldn't let him. He felt himself travelling downward. It seemed like hours till he came out from the other side. He wondered where he was as he hit the dirt being sent right in his face.

''Where in Toontica is this place'' he said thinking aloud. He stared at his surroundings.

He sniffed the air it had a different scent to it. It didn't smell of damp or pine or any greenery. It had a smell of dust and dryness. His feet hit the hard ground. The sun was beating down over him as he raised both hands over his eyes to shade them. Quicken his pace he pulled the coat he was wearing further up his collar. Wrapping the scarf he had onto his face so it would keep him cool. He stopped a minute placing two tiny gloves over his hands.

''That is better now where to go'' he said knowing he had to keep his messes clean in order to stay unknown.

He was about to head over probably to find shelter. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. And later he had to hunt for more food when night came. Suddenly he was caught in motion as he tripped over a form laying a few inches from where he was. Curious getting to his feet knowing his mind was better telling him to leave it to die out in the heat. Then come back later to claim his prize once night fell. But a stronger hold was telling him to take self pity on the animal.

He studied it closely. It was a rat a bit taller as he came to up in height to where the muzzle was. He noticed how well dressed he looked. Then he saw the cart it looked like it came up from where the mine was. Quickly he checked inside to see if it would give him any information.

Nothing then he heard movement from where it lay. He crouched on all fours. He lay on top putting his ear to the other's mouth.

''What is your name'' he asked though his voice was muffled from inside the scarf.

''Ratigan, Professor Ratigan my dear lady'' said Ratigan groaning in pain.

He wanted to laugh at Ratigan's mistake but held against it. He understood why since his form almost looked female to the naked eye. Without hearing his voice properly it sounded so shrill and small like a woman's voice. He shook his head cursing under his breath so many times. What did he do to deserve this.

''Ratisuis, Ambuis Ratisuis'' said Ratisuis at last.

''Odd name for a woman'' said Ratigan who sounded he was in serious pain.

Ratisuis smiled a bit no one he knew called his name odd before. So he guessed Ratigan was the first.

''Call me Ratisuis who done this to you'' Ratisuis demanded.

It was Ratigan's turn to be stunned. He had never heard a woman with such anger in her. And those strange haunting brown eyes. Wait a second no he saw them change into a dark shade of violet purple. Then slowly changing back to brown. It was a long silence till Ratigan gave Ratisuis his answer.

''Two mice named Basil of Baker Street and Nellie Brie decided to stick their noses into our wonderful plan and foul it up all'' said Ratigan as it was his turn to feel rage burn inside of him.

''Our plan'' asked Ratisuis who was confused.

''I was in partnership with a cat named Cat R Waul bright fellow but have a few flaws'' said Ratigan calmly.

''Such as'' said Ratisuis pulling a loose strand of long white hair back into place.

''You will learn of that later also due to our lackeys Fidget that idiot bat, Chula he was useful for a spider and other cats who followed Cat R Waul's orders like One Eye'' said Ratigan.

Ratigan felt a bit smug impressing Ratisuis with his tale. But Ratigan was also wary in case Ratisuis was in league with Basil or Neillie Brie. But he calmed down seeing the brown eyes again as they were full of hardness and no emotion. Which meant Ratisuis felt nothing as there was no softness he could see in this stranger.

Ratisuis felt his head spinning with all of this Ratigan had a bat, spider and some cats doing his bidding. The only cat he knew that did Merlock's bidding was Red and that was it. He saw no other cat but him around. But it sounded all to exciting for him. Wondering who Basil or Nellie Brie were or Ratigan's partner.

Wait a minute he thought something stung in the back of his mind. He knew a mouse named Basil a few months ago. He thought deeply could be the same mouse. The very one who the fairy mouse Isabella used to fawn over. But that was six years ago before they broke apart. He wondered it couldn't be the same one. He pondered to tell Ratigan if the Basil he knew spoke of Isabella. But he held himself against the thought.

''I have so many questions to ask you first where am I'' Ratisuis asked choosing his words.

''You are in the outskirts of Green River my dear'' said Ratigan.

''A town is it any grander than Toontica is'' asked Ratisuis.

He tried to stop himself. But it was too late the words were out of his mouth. He cursed himself a few times calling himself stupid names. Ratigan stared at him oddly.

''And where is prey tell Toontica'' Ratigan asked.

Ratisuis cringed at the question. He knew it was coming. He took a huge gulp.

''It is a long story'' said Ratisuis.

''I have time for you to tell me'' said Ratigan.

Ratisuis shook his head in fear. No Ratigan didn't understand the fabric between both worlds. The one that Ratisuis had come and the one he was living in. And anyway Ratigan didn't look like the sort who believed in fairytales the way Toontica was describe. Ratigan walked up to Ratisuis who was sitting cross legged. He took in the young rat's breath. Ratigan stepped back putting a hand to his face to try to cover the foul smell away from him.

''What on earth have you been eating'' said Ratigan.

''Squirrel meat I kill whatever I eat'' said Ratisuis giving his own smug look.

He was grateful that Ratigan forgot his previous question. As Ratigan was thinking. This young companion of his looked very quick and nimble. He thought if he gave the right order for Ratisuis. But there was a fact of adding to his team. Remembering the previous situation with Cat R Waul.

''Have you any flaws'' Ratigan asked.

''Only one'' Ratisuis answered him.

''Which is'' said Ratigan waiting for him to reply.

''I can't harm or kill females whatever species they are'' said Ratisuis.

''Why? How?'' Ratigan asked.

Maybe Ratigan thought it was the fact of Ratisuis's gender. That was it he thought. Ratigan groaned he wished to demise Basil and Neillie Brie in the same way. Give his new ally the chance to taste something delightful. It would be a quick way to end his problems. Once Ratisuis had he hoped done away with them. He would perhaps lure more mice to dreach Ratisuis's thirst.

''I would much like to see this Cat R Waul of yours'' said Ratisuis.

Then he stopped himself. He turned to face the direction Green River he was told was in. He began to get to his feet moving forward. Ratigan didn't dare call him back for he saw the young rat was thinking something. Whatever it was he hope it was a good one.

Ratisuis arrived into town sticking to the shadows. He didn't dare want to be seen Especially now so he watched as mice walked past him. Trying to hold his hunger down as he was almost about to lose control of his body. He smiled knowing he would get his fill soon but not yet. He heard his stomach growl but he made sure to press a hand over it to keep it quiet. He walked a few miles till he came across two mice trying to enjoy the sun while it lasted.

''Excuse me do you know where I can find Cat R Waul'' he asked.

Both were shocked and confused. What would a young a rodent who had approach them want with a cat like him. Probably to cause trouble. But they pushed that thought aside. Thinking not all rats were evil so they decided to help Ratisuis.

''We heard he is in one of the cells we can show you the way if you want'' said the first mouse.

Ratisuis shook his head. He didn't want anyone disturbing his planning. While heading to where he was told stared about at Green River. He was starting to like it here. He arrived making sure to take the back way in. Just for caution he didn't dare want to get into another fight till he was ready.

He climbed along the outside of the wall till he reached a window with bars. He stared in to see four figures. Two cats the first cat giving the second cat and the spider a right telling off. And in another cell a bat who slumped not saying a word. Ratisuis moved closer to get in earshot.

''This is all your fault'' Cat R Waul yelling at the two of them.

''But boss it wasn't'' said One Eye huffing.

''I said eat the mouseys when we had a shot'' said Chula trying to please his boss.

''Oh that is your answer for everything Chula'' said Cat R Waul angrily.

Wait a second Ratisuis thought. He remembered a short while ago Ratigan talking about a spider named Chula. If that was so then these two must be One Eye and Cat R Waul. That explained the reason he was yelling at the two. They must had done something wrong. Dark Marina did the same with Dark Darios. He knew what it meant straight away. He gleamed at the way it brought back memories of how she would cruelly punish Dark Darios. But Ratisuis wondered would Cat R Waul helpe him. If so how was he going to make the cat see reason.

''Excuse me'' said Ratisuis hoping his plan was full proof.

''Look boss a snack was wandering past'' said Chula.

Ratisuiis stood in his place frozen. He ducked in time as a spider web went shooting past him.

''Oh Chula you missed'' said One Eye annoyed.

''It wasn't my fault she moved out of the way before I could hit her'' said Chula annoyed.

Ratisuis felt his cheeks go red in anger under the scarf. How was it every guy he came across mistook him for a girl. True his hair was long and his eyes were a bit femine but that was how he was created. Even if he was much thinner and less taller than other rats. So what he was a couple inches off was that a crime. The only other rat he knew that was much smaller than the rest was the runt Darios.

''Wait I want to strike a bargain with you'' said Ratisuis.

''I am lsitening'' said Cat R Waul folding his arms.

''I knew like me you had a couple of hard times but I will help change that Cat R Waul'' said Ratisuis.

Cat R Waul stared blinking at the rat. How did this newcomer knew his name. For it appeared Ratisuis only arrived a few minutes ago.

''I found another who speaks of you'' said Ratisuis.

''Ah so Ratigan lived'' said Cat R Waul.

''Yes I can help both of you if you help me'' said Ratisuis.

''Can we just eat her now and be done with it'' One Eye asked.

Ratisuis noticed staring up at Cat R Waul. It was the way he was thinking. He understood the cat's hunger for wanting to eat something so small as him. For Ratisuis himself hadn't eaten for days either.

''If I agree to this bargain you see it fit I get the equal partnership Ratigan promised in our deal'' said Cat R Waul.

''Of course that will be agreed I will be no more than a servant to serve you'' said Ratisuis bowing at Cat R Waul's feet.

The last time he said or done that was to Merlock. He missed his former master. How he praised and treated him well. As Ratisuis was well looked after than the rest. Maybe it was due to his killing instinct that helped him.

''First starters how we going to get out of this cell'' said Chula nearly yelling.

''I will help with that just be quiet'' said Ratisuis in a low hiss.

They did as they were told as Ratisuis got down onto the ground. He moved a few inches focusing on the wall and window. Using all his strength a black light outlined his body as it grew further and further towards his hands. As he sent a huge blast sending the wall and window flying clear off. As Cat R Waul stood staring at him.

''How did you do that'' he asked.

''Practise just practise'' Ratisuis purred.

Cat R Waul felt he wasn't being let into Ratisuis's secret. Never mind he would know the truth later. Ratisuis sighed as they began to move on.

''Hey what about me'' Fidget cried out.

''Fat chance'' said Chula calling over his shoulder.

As they made sure to leave Green River the sooner they were freed. Cat R Waul knew the news of his release would fly about fast. He hoped not too fast.

As they travelled back where Ratisuis had been after both rat and cat shook on it. Ratigan sat awaiting for his arrival. He stared unsure at Cat R Waul remembering the way he attacked him.

''I am assured Cat R Waul has promised to fulfil in his help with us'' said Ratisuis informing the good news.

''Oh right then no hard feelings'' said Ratigan with a sigh of relief.

''None what so ever''said Cat R Waul.

Ratisuis watched the partnership being reborn. Everything was going so well for him. He gave a cough to get their attention.

''I know a way it can help us regain what we lost'' said Ratisuis.

Both stared at him oddly. Ratisuis thought it was a long shot. Everyone he knew claimed it to be a myth. But he knew in his heart it was right. He wondered how to recreate the portal again. He closed his eyes as it appeared before him. Cat R Waul and Ratigan stared in stun silence. As Ratisuis turned to face them as he stepped one foot in. Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The day was clear and bright in Toontica. As the evil and fear had come to passed. That morning three fairies threw in the sky as the sun beated down on their wings. One was a tinker fairy she had blond hair tied up wearing a green dress and shoes with sparkling wings. Her name was Tinker Bell. The second one was a frost fairy with the same looks as Tinker Bell but wore different clothes and her hair was styled differently her name was Periwinkle and she was Tinker Bell's sister.

The third fairy was in fact totally different altogether. She was a brown fur mouse with long dark brown hair that was held by a green ribbon. She had blue eyes that shone like diamonds. As she wore a green dress with the skirt styled like leaves with green ballet like shoes. Her white butterfly shape wings fluttered as she stared past the trees into the distance.

''You miss him don't you Isa'' said Tinker Bell using her friend's nickname which everyone called her by.

''Huh who'' said Isabella coming out of her thoughts.

''You aren't fooling us Isabella you know who we are talking about Basil'' said Periwinkle fluttering up beside her.

''Peri, Tink I am not I had forgotten about him the moment we broke up'' said Isabella folding her arms turning her back on them.

Both fairies had to be careful with Isabella. She was a bit heated when the subject of her former boyfriend came up. It was lucky she didn't go into a deep shade of red. She knew her two friends meant well. But she wished they would stop talking about him. Basil wasn't coming back and that was final. Actually to her knowledge it was something quite different she was thinking about.

''By the way that wasn't the point I sense a bad feeling'' said Isabella turning her attention back to them.

Both stared at her in alarm. Was she serious or pulling their legs. She had done that a couple of times that was only for fun. She wasn't the type for hurting others it wasn't her thing.

''Isa if you are joking'' said Periwinkle warning her.

''I am not this is dead serious all of you I am never wrong when this sort of thing happens'' said Isabella.

''Then we must tell King Beros at once'' said Tinker Bell in shock.

''Yes he will be know what to do being wise and noble'' said Periwinkle.

Isabella nodded on this. He knew exactly what to do when something dangerous was occurring. Beside it would also be great to see her old friends again. She bet Riku and Sora would be there. So would Kairi. And Zidane along with Roxas. Maybe Terrence was there already did he feel the bad feeling too. Also she would met Scamp and Darios once again. And of course the ray of sunshine herself Princess Rosa.

''Wait a while will you I still have some flowers to awaken'' said Isabella as she fluttered downward.

Awakening the flowers was one of Isabella's many plant powers she had. For she cared for the nature hearing it's sadness and pain. The joy it felt and understood when the sap fell from the bark. She could hear the weeping willow crying. As she felt deep in each tree was a soul and beating heart. She knew no one understood her magic. But one did Rosa since she too had the powers of nature as well. As Isabella fluttered over to each flower. Once she touched one the bud opened. As the petals came upward to greet her.

Once her work was done she flew back up to Tinker Bell and Periwinkle. As they flew to where the castle was. It gleamed in wonder as they swooped into the throne room through an open window. A brown mouse had green eyes with a gold crown. He wore green and red robes sitting on a gold throne.

''King Beros, King Beros'' they all cried at once.

''Slow down one at a time'' said King Beros kindly.

''King Beros I sense a bad feeling that something evil is about to come'' said Isabella.

King Beros stared at her. He wondered either to believe the young fairy or not. But he felt she was telling the truth. He studied her features as her face was filled with dread. That was a good sign that she was being honest.

''What evil do you fear is coming Isabella'' said King Beros trying to be formal as he could.

''I don't know I can't see it properly to make out'' said Isabella.

''But still this new threat shouldn't be gone unnoticed it was very noble of you three to come'' said King Beros.

As the three fairies turned about to leave. When they noticed the way he got off his throne standing beside another empty one. There was sadness in his face. As a great loss had been done in the palace.

''You miss your wife the queen I mean don't you'' asked Periwinkle.

''My wife faced and fought a great death we must honour that'' said King Beros sadly.

''But you still miss her'' asked Tinker Bell.

''Yes Tinker Bell I miss her the way the moon misses the sun so dearly'' said King Beros.

All of three of them found this odd. But his logic was always sounding like riddles in their minds. They knew never to say the dead queen's name. For it brought back unhappy times for King Beros. And for Rosa too as they felt for their young friend. How she had grew up not knowing the truth of her real mother. But Rosa they knew had her friends around for her support and comfort.

''Where is Ro'' asked Isabella.

''Ah she is out in the garden with the others'' said King Beros with a smile on his face.

''You don't mean your wife's garden that one'' said Periwinkle.

They knew there was only one garden on the palace ground. And it was the exact one they mention. He ushered them outside. They arrived at a grand garden. The leaves were made out of green emeralds. The flowers and fruit sparkled as they were made from different coloured jewels. As the ruby apples, purple sapphire pears and oranges hang on each branch. But unlike any other fruit if someone was to bite into normal piece of fruit. They would tasted the juice and tender flesh.

But this fruit if it was tasted. The eater possibly lost or cracked a tooth on one. Also the flowers glowed in different colour pink sapphire lilies, ruby roses and tulips, blue diamond bluebells and orchids. There were purple sapphire violets and many other wonderful flowers that could be named. At the middle of the garden stood a glamerous fountain as water sprinkled into each base.

But once someone touched the water it was said to have the powers to make whoever it was young forever. As a group of friends were busy playing with a gold ball running about in the warm weather.

One was an eighteen year old rat with short red blazing hair, blue eyes and a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a feather attached to it, a blue shirt as the sleeves blended in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brown riding boots. His name was Darios.

Two figures ran alongside him. One was a brown fur mouse who was the age of seventeen wearing a vest and trousers named Timmy. The other person running with them was a brown fur girl mouse with blond hair tied with a pink bow as she wore a pink sweater. Her name was Jenny and she was Timmy's girlfriend.

As three other figures was running in a direction towards the ball. One was a boy who had short blond hair as he wore a black shirt and blue baggy trousers. As a tail stuck out from his back. His name was Zidane. The other boy had blond spike hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, dark trousers and trainers named Roxas. As he was carrying a keyblade.

The figure in the middle of Zidane and Roxas was a young sixteen year old brown girl mouse with long black hair in a ponytail with dark eyes. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, a gold rose necklace and brown shoes. Her name was Rosa and she was princess of Toontica then someday queen.

She tried to follow her father in his footsteps but she felt unsure about herself. As her beauty and spirit delighted Darios so much as it made his whole world sparkle. But it wasn't her looks alone that won his heart. It was the way she was so gentle to others. That she spoke with such kindness and wisdom.

Darios shook his head the kind of thing Jenner never gave him while growing up. He felt he had done a good thing leaving the traders for his new life. As all six ran at the ball at the same time they bumped into the other. As they tumbled into a mass while they were trying to get back up. Every one of them laughed at their situation. Rosa lay on the grass as a grey puppy with dark eyes wearing a blue collar with a gold diamond tag ran up to her licking her face with his tongue.

''Scamp stop that tickles'' said Rosa as she couldn't stop laughing.

''You know it is kind of weird'' said Zidane as he spoke from where he laid.

''What you mean Zidane'' asked Timmy.

''It is nearly been a few months since we beat that wizard Merlock and became friends'' said Zidane finding his answer.

''But Zidane it felt like we were friends much longer than that'' said Roxas smiling as he tried to get some grass off his trousers.

''I know but it is great to relax once in a while'' said Jenny putting a arm around Roxas as she gave him a friendly smile.

As both Darios and Rosa embraced the other. It had been so long since they had done such a thing. As they kissed they could hear some of their friends trying to sound sick. Well Zidane who was the only one making the noises.

''Gross you know you two should kepp that in private doing it in public'' he said.

''Why Zidane'' said Darios raising an eyebrow.

Timmy felt something was about to spark. Then so then an argument would be followed. He got between the two in time.

''Come on Darios you know we don't mind the fact well you and Ro being in love'' said Timmy.

Darios guessed Timmy was right. He smiled at his friend like Rosa always tried to be the peacemaker in the group. Not to far off a brown fur female with dark eyes wearing a red cloak and hood was busy sewing. She was Rosa's nursemaid and Timmy's mother. Her name was Mrs Brisby.

She had cared for Rosa as her own child. As she had even tried protecting her. She had fled her into the night. No one had spoke of the queen's death in years. Not even the king himself. She understood it hurt him deeply. She put her sewing away. Everyone turned their attention as three more figure entered the garden.

One was a girl with long blond hair as she wore a white dress named Namine. The other female had auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt named Kairi. The third one was a boy with brown spike hair and blue eyes. He wore a black, red and white shirt with black and red baggy trousers, white trainers and a medallion. He carried with him a keyblade as well.

''What is happening Sora it is Merlock again'' asked Timmy.

''It better not be we beated him once he will do it again'' said Darios angrily.

''Darios that is enough and no Timmy it isn't Merlock this time'' said Sora shaking his head unhappily.

Rosa stared at Sora. She admired what him and Kairi had done for her. She wondered what had troubled him. As she smiled as Isabella, Tinker Bell and Perriwinkle flew into the garden.

Tinker Bell sat on Sora's shoulder while Periwinkle sat on Kairi's. While Isabella sat on Rosa's shoulder. Rosa was glad like the rest to see the three fairies again. But they knew something serious was happening. For Riku was nowhere in sight and neither was Terrence.

''What is it the danger Sora'' Rosa asked.

''We don't know all we know Isabella had a bad feeling'' said Kairi.

''So she gets them all the time'' said Zidane with a snort.

''Zidane don't be rude this is seirous'' Namine snapped.

''Now Riku has gone off to warn the other magical beings of Toontica while Terrence is off delivering the news to the animals and other fairies'' said Sora.

''It must sound terrible if the king has sent them both off Isabella maybe if you contact –'' said Mrs Brisby.

''Certainly not'' Isabella snapped cutting her off.

Everyone groaned knowing who Mrs Brisby was about to say. They knew the moment Isabella turned from her usual cheery mood to an icy one.

''Isabella we know it was hard'' said Roxas.

''What was so hard'' asked Rosa curiously for she was the only one who didn't know.

''Oh come on it has been six years already can you let it go'' said Jenny throwing her arms in despair.

''Let what go'' asked Rosa.

''Forget about it I am not on clear speaking terms with him'' said Isabella.

''It doesn't matter I heard King Beros has informed him already and he is ever so happy to help when he gets here'' said Sora.

Those words that Isabella stopped froze to where she stood. Her eyes were narrowed as her mouth was twisting. Rosa didn't know if her friend was going to turn Sora to stone. But she knew dark spells weren't something Isabella would do.

''You dare bring him back here he will only cause trouble'' said Isabella angrily.

Rosa wondered who this guy was. He must had done something really awful to offended Isabella. She wasn't the easily to offend she was rather nice to everyone she met.

''Oh Basil is coming Isabella so I were you I would be on my best behaviour'' said Sora smiling at her.

Rosa blinked stunned. Her old friend Basil he was the reason Isabella was so upset. She had longed to see him again after the final battle. But he said he had important business back where he was needed. Rosa missed him like mad. He was like an uncle to her. Someone she would turn to. As he would tell her many stories of his adventures. But she tried to figure out what happened six years ago to make Basil and Isabella fall out over.

Maybe she would know once Basil arrived. He would give her the answer. Even he wished to speak about it or not.

But she was his friend. He would understand that when he got here. As everyone had forgotten their game as they sat cross legged in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Mrs Brisby's sewing.

''My it is like the old days when you held your secret meetings to plan attack'' said Mrs Brisby.

''Mrs Brisby do you know what became of Basil and Isabella'' Rosa asked.

''I am afraid I do not dear for that is their own private matter to discuss'' said Mrs Brisby.

''Oh'' said Rosa as her face fell.

As sunset came each parted their own ways. As Rosa bid Darios farewell as he joined Sora and Roxas. They had given him a place to stay for the time being. Rosa made her way to the castle. As Scamp who had been so loyal to her walked by her side.

They entered after Mrs Brisby as one of the servants informed Rosa that King Beros was busy in study. And that she would be eating alone. Rosa accept her father's decisions making her way up to get change into her princess clothes for dinner. Scamp followed her wagging his tail in delight. They entered the room as an elegant dress lay on her bed. Her room had a big four poster bed with peach satin sheets and the softest pillows. At the bottom of the bed was a trunk. At another corner stood a fine oak wardrobe where all her soft and fine clothes hung.

Mrs Brisby had told her thousand times if she wore any of her pretty dresses and got it covered in muck or uncleaned. Or break any the heels on her shoes or damage the soles of her shoes then she would get such a scowling. Rosa sighed as she walked towards the vanity table.

She sat down as she picked up the hairbrush brushing it through her long hair. She opened the music box as two figures danced to the gentle music.

The figure were of her parents King Beros and a white fur female mouse with brown eyes and a pink nose. She wore a sliver tiara with a pink gem in the middle and an elegant pink gown. A tear came to Rosa's eye. It was her mother Queen Bianca.

She heard Scamp rushed past her skirt. It snapped her out of her thoughts making Rosa dropped the music box over on the table.

''Oh Scamp'' said Rosa happily.

She picked up the music again. Knowing she had no time to listen to it again. A while later she emerged in a long flowing white dress with low sleeves and a skirt that trailed along the ground. She wore two tiny slippers, a white tiara, a crystal necklace and dangling crystal earrings.

''What you think Scamp'' she asked.

He stared at her. He didn't know to say yes or no being a dog. He was about to follow her out.

''Sorry Scamp I am afraid you can't come'' said Rosa sadly.

He whined a bit as she closed the door behind her. She trailed down the stairs. She reached the first step when her heel caught the back of her dress. She tripped falling down the steps.

She wasn't hurt as she had a soft landing. Getting to her feet Rosa walked quickly to the dining hall. She was having some trouble getting used to princess duties. The only things besides the clothes was the many times she got mixed up in the dancing. Causing her dance partner to fall with her to the floor. She found this funny while the others of the court didn't find this funny one bit. There was also the lessons of how to act and be a princess.

She had entered the dark room as it was only lit with the candlelight on the table. As a curtain was draped across the ceiling above the chairs.

She sat at the head of the table. A huge chandler was attached to the ceiling. She began to eat in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rosa wondered as she ate her food. What was the bad feeling Isabella had that day. It must meant someone they knew was coming back. Or a new evil was coming. She hope in her heart it wasn't. She didn't want to think of another enemy like Merlock. He was bad enough already. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about it. Maybe that why her father was busy in his study.

Trying to find ways of how in stopping it. Or searching his maps for the location of where it was. Whoever it was she hoped her and her friends would put a stop to it.

Ever since she had remember since she started on her journey. To discover who she was. If it weren't for her friends she never knew what she would do without them. They meant so much to her. As she wished never to forget each of them in her heart.

Each held a special place and reason in her. Rosa made a secret vow never to forget them no matter if she did. It sounded silly but she felt it wasn't to her. With a heavy sigh she got up from the table back upstairs to her room.

She though the moment she returned home that things would be much easy. It wasn't there were lots of laws, rules and duties to be made. Which broke her heart for she never got to see her father most of the time. But Rosa had to put on a brave face. Their people needed him more and her too in later life. To lead and guide them. But she wondered would she be anything like him.

It could be possible if she put her mind to it. But Rosa felt less unsure about herself. Like the way Darios first met her. She was no more than a timid and shy creature who needed help wherever she turned. But somehow she did feel much safer and secure when Darios was around her. It was the fact she wanted his protection.

But sometimes Rosa wished she didn't need to feel helpless. Well not all the time She made her way up the stairs. This time she held the bottom of her skirt in both of her hands. Rosa didn't want to trip herself up again. Then she would end up flying across the hall banging her head on her bedroom door.

It wouldn't had been fun as the flying she did with Tinker Bell, Perriwinkle and Isabella. She reached out pulling the handle as she rushed inside the room. Scamp who was happy to see her rushed up to Rosa.

''Scamp calm down, Scamp'' said Rosa catching him in her arms.

As both of them tumbled onto the bed. Rosa laughed wondering when she had laughed like this before. Getting her feet knowing Scamp had to wait till she was changed out of her dress. A while later she sat cross legged on the bed. While Scamp laid on her lap.

She was wearing a white nightdress with short sleeves with small white ballet shape slippers. Her hair was back into the usual ponytail. She was busy in thought as Scamp stared into her eyes with his. She was staring straight past him. Her gaze was looking out the window.

''You know Scamp I wish there was some way to help Isabella besides she had been so good to me'' said Rosa picking him up in her arms.

As she was saying this she cuddled him close to her. Rosa was right on one thing. Isabella was her friend. And whatever drove her and Basil apart Rosa wanted to fix it so badly. Hoping they didn't make any loud noises in case Mrs Brisby came into her room. And she could easily hear anything that was going on in Rosa's room. She sighed putting out the light lowering Scamp onto the floor. As she walked towards the window taking one last glance before she drew the curtains.

Making sure her bedroom was closed Rosa felt it wasn't time for her to go to bed quite yet. As she stood in the darkness as she began to dance. Trying her best to be silent she twirled, spun, jumping, rising her arms in the air above her head. Also she raised one of her legs in the air too bending it as she danced with only one. Scamp enjoyed this wanting to join in with the fun. As he past through her legs as he zoomed across.

Unaware of this he was enjoying it so much he got tangled up with her legs in the middle of her dance. They went tumbling till they knocked into her trunk. Neither were badly hurt as Rosa sat up straight. She gave a giggle. That moment she stared in alarm as a light shone from outside in the hall.

''What are you doing princess'' came Mrs Brisby's voice from outside the door.

''Oh nothing'' replied Rosa.

''Then I suggest you get to bed at once'' said Mrs Brisby.

Rosa waited till Mrs Brisby's feet died away. Feeling she had to do as she was told as she got into bed. She loved the warm and fluffy feeling of the covers. As she snuggled down as Scamp lay by her bed. Rosa knew Scamp wasn't allowed to jump into bed with her. Still Scamp was a guard dog as he didn't mind. He felt as long Rosa was safe that was all that mattered to him.

Meanwhile as the moon was full and bright with the stars were shining down. Most of Toontica was asleep in their beds with sweet dreams. Well not all of them as Isabella fluttered her wings as she flew to each flower. As she used her magic to close the petals with her touch. It was one of her many other duties before she went to sleep herself. She stopped mid way staring into the distance.

''Oh Basil you know I still care if only there was a way to change things'' said Isabella to herself.

Isabella: Here I stand alone

With this weight upon my heart

And it will not go away

In my head, I keep on looking back

Right back to the start

Wondering what it was that made you change

Well, I tried, but I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed, if you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take

Some to joy, some to heartache

Anyone can lose their way And if I said that we could turn it back

Right back to the start

Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes

Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know?If I'd stayed, if you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time

If I could take you back would you still be mine

Because I tried, but I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

What if I had never walked away

Because I still love you more than I can say

If I'd stayed, if you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

We'll never know

Tears began to swell in Isabella's eyes. As a few were about to drop. But she swiped them back angrily with her hand. Everyone knew how uneasy a fairy's fury was. As none dared to angered Isabella in case they did.

''No my past with him is gone he doesn't live in this world anymore'' said Isabella angrily.

Suddenly she thought she caught something in the distance. She flew up a tree to get a closer look. It looked like something or someone entering the forest. How and why she thought. As the bad feeling was growing.

As Ratisuis emerged as he stared at his surroundings. This forest needed a change for something more dark and twisted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ratisuis emerged from the portal. He stood in the dark night. He stared up at the full moon. That moment he heard a loud thud from behind him. He shook his head in annoyance. Still he knew his plan was beginning to unfold.

''I thought you would come'' he said in a coy voice.

Four figures tried to get to their feet. Cat R Waul dusted himself. While One Eye got to his feet in a sloppy style. Chula scurried to his boss's side. While Ratigan was busy adjusting his top hat back on his head.

''Where are we for this isn't the old west'' said One Eye.

''Bravo you aren't thick as I first thought you were'' said Ratisuis not turning around.

Ratigan who noticed that all of them were the same height but Chula only came to the waist.

''Ratisuis my dear you didn't explain about the height factor'' said Ratigan.

This caught Ratisuis attention. He turned round slowly. He thought for a moment of how to answer this.

''Ah yes will it is a Toontica thing that King Beros made sure that all were equal in heights and rights like humans, cats, dogs, rodents, etc'' said Ratisuis.

They took his words in. Ratigan shrugged his shoulders. There was a shrill silence. Ratisuis felt the need to clear the awkwardness.

''But I am sure you will return to your normal height once we find what we come for'' said Ratisuis.

''And what prey tell are we looking for'' asked Cat R Waul raising an eyebrow.

''In due time this way and keep quiet'' said Ratisuis.

They followed him through the forest. He hoped their travel would be undisturbed. He dare not wish to bump into Tinker Bell, Perriwinkle or Terrence. Especially Isabella since this was their home and he wondered what their reaction would be if they heard he was back. They reached the path that lead into the heart of Toontica.

He noticed the way they awed in wonder at the many sights. The lanterns that hung outside the houses shone in different colours. The places were bolted and locked for the evening as everyone had retired to their beds early. The whole place was covered in leaves of different shades of green.

Ratigan noticed when he plucked one of the flowers as he crushed it in his hand. Instead of dying the flower grew back into bloom. He wondered how was this possible. This place they thought was something of a dream.

''Ah I see you are taking an interest in my home'' said Ratisuis smirking.

''Hey mousey how is it this place so different'' asked Chula.

Ratisuis thought about Chula's question for a long time.

''You wonder how this place is different for flowers never die, everyone is so at peace with the world that was because she made it that way'' said Ratisuis snarling at each word.

''She I thought it was a guy that did all the hard work'' said One Eye.

Ratisuis was amused by this. He tried not to laugh. In time they will know the truth he kept from them. But tonight they had no time to sit around and chat about things that past.

''The queen of Toontica hurry this way before morning comes'' said Ratisuis leading the way again.

They kept walking till they reached a grand glittering castle. Each were in awe for it was grand than any building they had saw before in their life. Ratisuis ran quickly into a bush nearby. As he shove them in behind him.

''What was that for'' asked Ratigan feeling a bit annoyed.

Ratisuis didn't answer putting a finger to his lips. He peeked out from behind the leaves making sure the brambles didn't cut his body or clothing. He understood they had to make stronger protection over the castle. In case someone tried to sneak in and steal the princess. Or harm her. Or try to kill the king.

Ratisuis peered to see a brown fur rat with a yellow shirt, a green vest and dark trousers. Ratisuis knew at once this was Justin who was Isabella's new boyfriend. For Justin had comforted her in her time of need. Which spark a passion of romance between the two. Ratisuis was lucky that it was only him on patrol. He wondered where Roscuro, Cloud or Leon was at the moment.

Probably patrolling the other sides of the castle. Ratisuis scurried quickly out from his hiding place to check. No one was around. Ratisuis felt that was a good sign. As they could sneak in without anyone following them. As he signal them to come out from their hiding place.

Meanwhile upstairs Rosa was sleeping so peacefully heard the sound of footsteps. Her window was left open ajar. It helped her sleep better. Besides it would be useless if danger was about. Being a light sleeper she awoke from her bed. Sitting up she got out of bed. Making sure not to wake Scamp up she slipped out the room.

She wondered to wake up her father and inform him about the noise outside her bedroom. No she thought he would think she was having a bad dream and send her back to bed. Maybe she would go into Mrs Brisby's room and tell her about the noise. No she would be an angry mood that Rosa had awoke her for nothing. But Mrs Brisby had a gentle heart.

Rosa knew she cared for her as well as Timmy did. So she took a deep breath. She had to be brave as she walked into the hallway on tip toe down the stairs. She walked till she reached the garden outside without stopping.

The cold air whipped around her causing Rosa to shiver. She wrapped her arms around her chest trying to keep warm. Wishing she had thought to bring her cloak with her. But Rosa knew there was no turning back now as she felt her feet touched the grass. She heard the noises getting louder and louder. They sounded like voices. And one she knew pretty well causing chills down her spine. They were heading to where she stood.

Her heart pounded very fast. She knew where she was in the garden. Her mother's garden the one she created. Thinking quick she duckes down in a rosebush which held sparkling rubies in the shape of roses. She peered out from her hiding place to see five figures. She wonder who the four were as she knew the one leading them very well was Ratisuis.

''Please, please don't let them find me'' she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she watched as Cat R Waul stopped as he stood a few inches from where she was hiding. She imagined the worst that this cat heard her. Worst if he found her. Wondering what Ratisuis would say or do if he saw her.

For she knew their paths had crossed. She watched as the remaining three stared him. Taking no notice Ratisuis was busy searching. She wonder what was it he was looking for.

''Hey boss I am hungry I am sure they won't mind us having some of that tasty fruit'' said Chula.

Rosa heard the spider give a chuckle. She saw that got the cat's attention. Rosa felt relief for this. She noticed the cat had walked over to them. He was studying the fruit himself.

''I wouldn't eat those if I were you they would give you a nasty broken or chip tooth if you bite into one'' said Ratisuis informing them.

''You mean to say it isn't fruit'' asked One Eye.

''No I will let you have a guess One Eye what is it exactly from my clue'' said Ratisuis.

Rosa heard how soft his voice began after saying those words. She noticed the other rat bending down feeling one of the petals. But there was something about him that ached her mind.

She remembered growing up Basil telling her stories about a dangerous rat that went by the name Ratigan. How he ruined so many lives. How he stole only for his own greed. Not caring for anyone else but himself. It broke her heart hearing the things he had done.

Basil she wished he was back right this moment. He would know right away what to do with these creatures that intruded into her mother's garden. He would have a really good plan up his sleeve. She missed him so much.

''Well these flowers are made out of jewels does that mean the fruit is too'' said Ratigan bending up again.

''Yes that is right Ratigan'' said Ratisuis smiling at his answer.

Rosa gave a gasp. So it was him the fiend Basil had warned her about so many times. Knowing what she had done Rosa put her hands over her mouth. She hoped no one heard her. But they never did turn round so she was safe for now.

''You mean to say that we are standing in a king's treasure trove'' said Cat R Waul.

''Actually a queen's treasure trove'' said Ratisuis.

''Still we could get a fortune selling these'' said Chula giving another chuckle.

''We are not here to steal things to sell Chula'' said Ratisuis turning angry at him.

Rosa stood very quiet. She was learning a lot from what she hearing. Like their names and how entranced they were with the garden itself. She wondered what their reaction would be if they discovered an actual princess hiding in the bushes.

''Then what are we here for'' said Cat R Waul snapping at Ratisuis.

''We are here for the flower of time'' said Ratisuis.

Rosa felt stunned. She knew the exact flower herself that Ratisuis was talking about. It was her mother's rarest flower of all. It was very powerful.

''The flower of time'' asked One Eye confused.

''Yes it is said once Queen Bianca grew the flower well created the flower it was said it held magic that would revise any history in time'' said Ratisuis.

''You say this flower can change any part of history'' said Chula.

''Yes think all of you is there a time you wish to turn back something that happened in your life'' said Ratisuis.

He was waiting for an answer. But none came. Rosa wondered what Ratisuis was getting at. He felt he had to explain clearing his throat.

''Like I said I knew who you were Cat R Waul and Ratigan for I know the exact time you wish to overturn does the mention of becoming sheriff ring any bells to you Cat R Waul or you Ratigan becoming mayor of the place'' said Ratisuis.

Both stared wide eye. They knew what he was talking about. But still know did he know. Ratisuis did know long before this meeting. One of his other array of talents. Knowing what was in the soul. Their desires, hopes, dreams and fears.

''So you say this flower will grant us that'' asked One Eye.

''Yes but I can't remember where that wretched queen kept it'' said Ratisuis.

Then he stopped raising his head high in the air. They noticed Ratisuis gave a big sniff. He was smelling the air for something. When he lowered his head again as he had caught the scent.

''I think we got a nasty little snoop watching us'' said Ratisuis as he smiled.

Rosa felt scared. He had smelled her out. She knew she couldn't hide when Ratisuis was about. They watched Ratisuis pounce into the bush. They watched as he struggled with something. Whatever it was he smelt.

They watched him drag a figure out by the hair. He was keeping a tight grip from where he was a few inches from the head. Each one saw it was a female. Wondering what was she doing in the middle of the night and in her nightdress.

Ratisuis put his nose near her neck taking in her scent. Rosa felt herself trembling. She could tell he was grinning. She tried not to show her fear even if it showed in her eyes.

''Why dear little Rosa you're shaking it isn't due to the cold or your fear'' said Ratsiuis.

Rosa tried to struggle free. But she found it was no use. She could almost feel one of his claws digging into her.

''Rosa you know this girl'' asked Ratigan.

Rosa turned her head as Ratigan walked softly up to her. He didn't want to frighten the girl in case she was of some help to them. Maybe being the gentleman he would try to calm her down.

''I certainly do each of you whose presence you are in'' Ratisuis asked.

He heard no reply. So he took a deep breath.

''May I present Princess Rosa of Toontica'' said Ratisuis.

''Princess'' they all said at once.

Ratigan stared wondering how to greet the young lady. Should he bow or tip his hat. Cat R Waul was thinking himself what formal way to greet her himself. Since they were face to face with royalty.

''But to me she looks no more than a usual common mice I see everyday'' said Cat R Waul.

Rosa felt a little hurt by his comment. True all mice were born the same. With fur, a tail, two big round ears, a small sweet nose and their usual cuteness. But there ways she knew how to tell a mouse from the other.

She saw the annoyed look on Ratisuis's face. She wondered if it was directly at her or these strangers he had brought with him. She knew he would guess straight away that she was a princess. For she had the royal birthmark that King Beros. Which was a gold heart on the left shoulder. Ratisuis lowered the sleeve of her dress.

Once he had shown the proof. He pulled her sleeve back up. Ratisuis stared upward at the bedroom King Beros slept. He saw the light was still out. Which meant King Beros hadn't ordered his guards yet.

''Look you royal brat I had enough trouble with you and your friends in the past I want you to do a little favour'' said Ratisuis in a soft whisper.

''And if I refuse'' said Rosa looking deep into his eyes with hers.

''It might resulting if you live or die with your life'' said Ratisuis.

''I don't care about my life I am not a coward like you'' said Rosa.

''It might if it was your father'' said Ratisuis.

''My father'' said Rosa as the words hurt her.

''Yes imagine how heartbroken he would be to find his beloved daughter laying stone cold die with her blood spilled'' said Ratisuis knowing her weakness.

''You can't kill me I know you can't'' said Rosa.

''No but they can'' said Ratisuis.

Rosa notice he was pointing to Cat R Waul, Chula, Ratigan and One Eye. She followed his gaze. She knew what he was thinking. He was silently wanted her to guess in her haunted nightmares what would befall her. She loved her father very much and didn't wish to hurt him or anyone.

''Fine what do you want me to do'' said Rosa feeling she was beatn.

''Clever girl'' said Ratisuis patting her head with his free hand.

''You see we are looking for this flower that a queen made'' said Chula.

''He meant your mother created since she is a princess that means this Queen Bianca must be her mother am I correct'' said Ratigan.

''Yes that is correct'' said Rosa trying not to show her tears for her loss.

''Good now you be do the reasonable thing and take us to it'' said Ratisuis.

Rosa felt she had to do it for her father's sake. She knew exactly where the flower was. Her father had told her about it after her return about the garden. And most importantly the flower of time. She knew it was special and what she had overheard meant it was special than she thought. As she was forced to lead them across. Ratisuis still hadn't let go of his grip on her.

''You know you can let go'' said Rosa.

''Ah if we do then when our backs is turned she will run off I bet'' said One Eye.

''No I won't'' said Rosa.

''You know One Eye that is a good point'' said Cat R Waul who had ignored what Rosa had said.

''I won't run honest'' said Rosa.

''You want me to use my web on her'' said Chula.

''No that won't be of any use'' said Ratigan as they kept walking.

Rosa knew they hadn't harmed her because they needed her alive to take them to the flower. She pondered what was going to happen to her as they had the flower. Would they keep to their word. Or would Ratisuis go against his word and offer her to his new comrades. Afraid of what they would do to her. For Basil had told her so many times in his stories how cold hearted and wicked Ratigan was. That he could use any sort of weapon. She stared at the two cats. She knew in facts that cats eat mice. Well some wondering if they plan to do that to her. And what would the spider do to her. She had to act fast.

''You have some nerve going back to Toontica I swear Ratisuis once father finds out he would be –'' said Rosa.

She didn't had time to finish her sentence. As Ratisuis had hit her hard across the side of her face.

''I think you should keep that mouth of yours mouth quiet or I will do it myself'' he growled.

Rosa knew exactly what he meant. As they reached to what appeared to be a greenhouse. It was made out of green colour glass with two bell jar shape doors. It had no windows as the doors slowly opened. Rosa felt herself been pushed forward roughly. She was force to make her way to where three round staircases with a platform. On the platform was a blue diamond shape lily. It's leaves and steam were made of rare emerald.

''That's the flower of time it doesn't look special to me'' said One Eye.

''Oh it is now Rosa be a good girl and get it for us'' said Ratisuis pushing Rosa till she fell onto her bottom.

Quickly she got to her feet feeling a little startle. Knowing her life was at stake she made her way up the stairs to where the flower was. She knelt picked the flower off the platform.

She had to rush her time in case they thought she was up to something suspicious. She ran down the stairs. She made sure not to trip or fall. As she got to the ground again. She walked towards Ratisuis. He reached his hand out to snatch it. That moment before he could get in reaching distance of her a bullet was sent off. It flew in his direction as it threw Ratisuis off balance as the bullet landed maing a loud noise.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They wondered who fired the bullet. That moment a familiar tan brown mouse with green eyes stood before them. He wore a white shirt, a brown vest, brown trousers, brown shoes, a brown coat and cape with a deerstalker. Rosa's heart filled with joy it was her dear friend Basil who had returned at long last. He ran down the stairs to where she stood. Ratisuis saw the anger in Ratigan and Cat R Waul. Yes no doubt about it to his knowledge this was the same Basil he knew.

''Rosa you alright'' Basil asked putting his arms around her like a father would to his child.

''Yes I am fine'' said Rosa showing him she wasn't badly hurt.

Ratisuis stood very still. Ratigan wondered why as he moved forward. An arrow was sent flying from nowhere. It headed straight for Cat R Waul but it missed as it caught hold of his hat. As the arrow flew nailing it to one of the walls. Cat R Waul ran to where it was trying to pull it off.

''You hurt our Rosa again we will make sure about it'' said Timmy as he emerge out of the shadows standing with Darios standing by Rosa's side.

They noticed the young mouse that spoke was holding a strong crossbow with arrows. Now they knew who let the arrow loose in the first place. The whole room was filled as Namine, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Justin, Jenny, Zidane, Timmy, Tinker Bell, Darios, Periwinkle, Mrs Brisby stood in the room. In the room as well was another brown fur rat this one was wearing a white shirt, a green waistcoat and trousers. Ratisuis knew very this was Roscuro another of Rosa's friends.

Standing beside him was a long white hair human with a yellow shirt, blue trousers and white trainers. He was Riku. Standing beside him stood two other humans. One had long dark hair wearing dark clothes holding a revolver. The other one had blond hair wearing mostly of black clothes. Their names were Leon and Cloud.

Neither one of the group of friends were pleased to see Ratisuis. Some were shocked, while others were angered by his return. That moment they heard the sound of fluttering as two other fairies entered the area. One was a male with blond hair wearing a white shirt and dark trousers named Terrence. While other fairy that entered with him was Isabella.

''We heard something I knew my bad feeling was right'' said Isabella as she stopped talking.

As she landed a few metres from where Basil stood he felt a bit awkward. They both were in the presence of an old flame. Ratisuis smiled as Ratigan stared confused. It turned out Basil had kept quiet about his other life after all.

''Boss that mousey has wings'' said Chula.

''Yes I should had mention that part or rather Basil for you see her name is Isabella and Basil's girlfriend former girlfriend that is'' said Ratisuis.

Ratigan felt Basil was keeping more and more secrets. So he didn't have one lover he had two. And Basil knew a secret realm full of magic and wonder.

They noticed the group emerge into a circle around Ratisuis blocking his way out. They wondered what was going on.

''It is the judgement for what I have done'' said Ratisuis as he hissed.

Zidane: Now bring me prisoner 24601

Your time is up

And your parole's begun

You know what that means

Ratisuis: Yes, it means

I'm free

Zidane: NoIt means you get

Your yellow ticket of leave

You are a thief

Ratisuis I stole a loaf of bread

Zidane: You robbed a house

Ratisuis: I broke a window pane

My sister's child was close to death

And we were starving

Zidane: You will starve again

Unless you learn the meaning of the law

Ratisuis: I know the meaning of those 19 years

A slave of the law

Zidane: Five years for what you did

The rest because you tried to run

Yes, 24601

Ratisuis: My name is Ratisuis

Zidane: And I am Zidane

Do not forget my name

Do not forget me, 24601

Look down, look down

You'll always be a slave

Look down, look down

You're standing in your grave

Ratisuis: Freedom is mine

The earth is stillI feel the wind

I breathe againAnd the sky clears

The world is waking

Drink from the pool

How clean the taste

Never forget the years, the waste

Nor forgive them

For what they've done

They are the guilty everyone

The day begins

And now lets see

What this new world

Will do for me

''What does it mean'' said Ratigan.

''It means of what I done a long time ago'' said Ratisuis as if he was in a dream.

Before anymore was said. As he snapped back into action. As the room resulted into chaos While everyone wasn't looking Ratisuis made his chance. He grabbed at the flower holding it in one of his hands. But one did see which was Rosa. She had to alert her friends at once.

''He has the flower of time'' she cried out.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing. In time they saw Ratisuis as the portal appeared before them. He called out to Ratigan and Cat R Waul to follow him. As they exited the place with Chula and One Eye. Before the others could follow after them the portal closed right in front of them.

''What are we going to do now'' sighed Namine during the next morning.

Word had out that the flower of time had been stolen. While Rosa was busy thinking. She knew it was a long shot. But she had to try.

''I could go and get the flower back'' she said.

''No princess it is far too dangerous'' said Roscuro.

''Besides you don't know where to look'' said Cloud.

''I could still try'' said Rosa.

Everyone knew when Rosa was set on something. There waas no reason to doubt her. As she emerged wearing her brown hood cloak. Scamp picked up the bottom of the cloak happily. Rosa knew what he was thinking. She bent down on her knees beside him.

''I am sorry Scamp I can't take you this time this venture is too dangerous I don't wish to see you hurt'' said Rosa.

He understood what she meant as he looked into her eyes. He gave her a small whine. Getting to her feet Rosa was about to leave. When Namine rushed up to her holding something. Whatever it was seemed important to her friend. As she waited.

''Rosa take this so you won't forget'' said Namine handing it to her.

''Oh Namine thank you I promise I won't'' said Rosa.

As they made a clear path for her. As she walked down the middle. She bid all her friends farewell while they wished her luck. On finding the flower of time and returning home safely. As Darios stood before her. he didn't say anything. But she knew what he was thinking in his eyes. As she reached forward kissing him on the cheek. Darios blushed at this. He turned to leave. Rosa wondered what was wrong with him and his strange mood. Anyway she closed her eyes as the portal appeared before her. She ran at a fast pace as she jumped into as it and her vanished from sight.


End file.
